


A New Chapter

by xxxfordummies



Series: Lies [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxfordummies/pseuds/xxxfordummies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of my fic Lies. Lies is a few years old now but I still feel very attached to it so I though, why not continue it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this chapter is short but it's just me getting back into the swing of the story.

Never in a million years had Nitori thought it would end up like this. That the boy that he had been in love with for all this time would finally be his. Rin was finally his. That shallow, sad relationship with Rin was finally over and they had talked everything out. And after many many apologies from the red headed boy Nitori had finally started to trust him. 

Eventually the words 'I love you' meant more than just a cover up to get back together with the silver haired boy. They were real and so was the love that was thinly veiled behind Rin's normally tough exterior. They really were in love with each other, truly, deeply in love. Honestly, it's amazing to think that there was ever a time that Rin liked Haru and Nitori had pined after Rin hopelessly. All of that was now in the past. Now they had each other.

Smiling to himself, Nitori looked over at the sleeping boy next time him. After swim practice the two boys had come back to their shared dorm and cuddled for some time until Rin had drifted off. This had become a habit for the two boys, but usually they would stay up later. It was rare for the red headed boy to fall asleep this early. 

Nitori breathed in the smell of Rin, the sharp smell of chlorine was prominent but there was also a deeper, sweater scent that was Rin. It hadn't taken long for the silver haired boy to associate this smell with the older boy. He had begun to seek out ways to engulf himself in the smell. He knew that it sounded silly but the smell made him feel at home. Like he belonged somewhere. 

And he did belong...to Rin. He relished in the fact that he could he could finally say that he belonged to Rin. Just as must as Rin belonged to him. 

Often times Nitori looked back on the times of his and Rin's previous relationship. It was a shallow relationship and felt totally different from the current one. There was not a lonely night for Nitori anymore. Now he fell asleep in the warm arms of Rin every night. 

He turned and placed a kiss on the head of the sleeping boy next to him. The sleepy boy just let out a breath and pulled Nitori into a tight embrace muttering something incomprehensible. 

Nitori let himself be sucked into the loving hold of his boyfriend. 

Boyfriend. Still he wasn't able to believe that Rin was his boyfriend. But there he was in the same bed as him, laying flush against him as the other boy drifted deeper and deeper into sleep. 

Humming softly to himself, Nitori made himself comfortable in Rin's grasp. He noticed that the other boy moved. Rin groaned slightly, Nitori realized he had awoken him. 

"I'm sorry I woke you, go back to sleep." 

The only response the silver haired boy received was, "Ai...I love you." 

A shy smile graced his face after hearing this, "I love you too."

This was just the beginning.


End file.
